1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical lens assembly, and more particularly to a miniaturized optical lens assembly used in camera mobile phone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with the popularity of camera mobile phone, the image-taking lens has been becoming thinner and thinner, and the photosensitive assembly of a general digital camera is nothing more than CCD (charge coupled device) or CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor). Due to the advancement of the semiconductor technique, the pixel size of photosensitive assembly has been reduced from the early 7.4 um to the current 1.75 um. Therefore, the demand for miniaturization of the image-taking lens assembly becomes increasingly urgent.
In consideration of aberration compensation, a conventional mobile phone's lens assembly usually takes the form of a triplet lens design, and the most commonly seen triplet type is positive, negative and positive. However, when the height of the lens assembly is reduced from 5 mm to 3 mm, the size of the image forming system will be reduced, and this makes it difficult to install the three pieces of lens. Further, the thickness of the lenses must also be reduced, and this makes the uniformity of the plastic-injection-molded lens difficult to control.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.